


[podfic] Comfort Food by bonibaru

by SkuldReads (skuldchan)



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuldchan/pseuds/SkuldReads
Summary: Podfic ofComfort Foodby bonibaru.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liang Dian/Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	[podfic] Comfort Food by bonibaru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonibaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Comfort Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165005) by [bonibaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru). 

> Warning for one little act of justifiable violence.

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 5:25 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (4.5 MB)
  * **Microphone:** Blue Snowball mic

### Streaming & Hosting

  * On SoundCloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/the-wintry-mizzenmast/comfort-food)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13AbXZ6X2jvaSo5ebXrc2ZFApxqPCMUBW/view?usp=sharing)
  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/18ykfmuyznbw3oa/SkuldReads%20-%20Comfort%20Food%20by%20bonibaru.mp3?dl=0)

### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Comfort Food_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165005)
  * **Author:** [bonibaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru)
  * **Reader:** [skuldchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuldchan/)
  * **Cover artist:** skuldchan


End file.
